Drunk
by Kamishiro Yuki
Summary: Porque aveces la tía Aghata debería de estar apartada sucrettexamber sucrettexvioleta castielxnath Castielx? *corregido*


_Quiero aclarar, este tic contiene yuri y yaoi, si no te gusta favor de no leer._

 _Amour sucre, corazón de melón le pertenece a Chinomiko_

 _Este fic no incluye OCs a menos que se cuente a sucrette. El ex de castiel es alguien del juego_

 _Favor de dejar comentarios y sugerencias_

 _-o-o-o-o-_ _es cambio de personaje_

 _-o-_ _es cambio de tiempo o lugar_

* * *

 _Drink_

-¡Anda! burlate todo lo que quieras, no te durara mucho el gusto- Amber estaba furiosa, y cielos como no reírse, me recordaba a Debrah debajo de esa cubeta llena de suciedad. Tal vez fuera el karma. Empecé a sonreír.

-ja...- _quien la hace la paga_ y no quería escuchar esa vocecita de mi conciencia que curiosamente sonaba como Lysandre, así que al ver su rostro todo sonrojado y a punto de soltar las lágrimas decidí parar.

-te…¡te queda bien. . ! - balbuceos salieron de mi boca ¿eso era un cumplido?

-sí ajá, haré como que te creo- y antes de que pudiera continuar Alexy y Kentin pasaron corriendo empujando a Amber haciendo que cayera sobre mi en una posición no muy cómoda, pero con excelente vista

-eh, realmente pienso que se te ve bien el cabello-dije con mi boba sonrisa-es colorido—y en cierta manera era verdad, su cabello se había vuelto un arcoíris pastel y brillante. Amber se sonrojó al instante.

\- ¿y bien?, ¿te quitaras de Su, o tendremos que levantarte?- Apareció una tercera voz, Kim con una pequeña y temblorosa Violeta a lado

-¿Y ahora estas que?, ¿son tu séquito o algo asi? ¡Ja!—Amber las miro como si ellas apestaran y con su sonrisa burlona se levantó inmediatamente, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Gracias chicas- ignore a Amber y les sonreí

-no, no fue nada- ah mi dulce violeta, tan amable como siempre

-oh violeta, ¡eres tan linda! -y al pronunciar esas palabras logré mi objetivo, una violeta aun más sonrojada y con la mirada baja. Ni siquiera noté que Amber no se había movido de su lugar.

 _-o-o-o-o-_

¿Pero que tipo de miradas eran esas? Dios, esa tonta de Sucrette si que me hacía rabiar, no es que estuviera celosa por la manera en la que trataba a Violeta, no, claro que no, que absurdes, pero simplemente había notado las miradas complices de la pelimorada con la tarada.

-Oye rubia, ¿sigues aquí? - la tonta de Kim me saco de mi concentración

-¿Algún problema con eso machorra?-

-! ¿Cómo me llamaste? ¡

-¿acaso estas sorda?— ciertamente era divertido molestarlas

-ya, no discutamos, Kim olvídalo uno no puede razonar con alguien sin cerebro

-¡ ¿qué? ¡ - solo pude ver a la tabla agarrar del brazo a la morena mientras me veía de manera burlona y se largaban. Realmente me hacen desesperar.

-¡oh por cierto!-Sucrette grito dándose media vuelta- tus amigas estaban preocupadas buscándote-dijo mientras me guiñaba uno de sus ojos

 _-o-_

-Ciertamente hija, ¿en que diablos estabas pensando?, mira que eres un desastre, te vez horrible- mi madre frunció el ceño

-¡madre! ¡Suficiente, démonos prisa!- siempre molestando, ¡ya le había dicho que no fue mi culpa!

-¡por supuesto hacer esa cita me costo mucho!-berreo

Justo cuando estaba por entrar al auto pude observar a ciertos ojos curiosos _¡sucrette!_ Estuve a punto de abrir la boca cuando cai en cuenta de la mirada de mi madre.

 _-o-_

Pobre profesor Farres, como siempre nadie prestándole atención en la clase, por supuesto a excepción de Nathaniel.

-y entonces cuando el presidente firmo el tratado de…..

-oye Amber- susurró a mi costado Li

-¿Te enteraste? La próxima semana habrá una fiesta de parejas

-¿fiesta de parejas?

-es una fiesta pero para entrar debes tener pareja, y alguno de los dos deberá tener invitación-respondió Charlotte

\- ¿y a ustedes quien las invitó? -volteo a vernos Kim, últimamente me molestaba su presencia -hasta dónde yo se, la fiesta la organizan Su y Ro, así que buena suerte con lograr entrar-y se volvió a su lugar, en ese mismo instante la campana dando fin a la clase.

Todos estaban por salir del salón hasta que Sucrette se colocó frente al salón llamando la atención de todos

-¡chicos! Como saben este fin de semana luego de las puertas abiertas, Rosayla y yo pensamos en hacer algo para animarlos, ya que a casi todos no les gustó la idea de la directora-lo último fue más un susurro pero audible para todos- ¡así que se nos ocurrió una fiesta de parejas!, que todos los que deseen participar por favor quédense -término sonriente.

Y como era de esperarse al ser Sucrette quien la organizaba todos se quedaron, o bueno casi todos, me levante arrastrando Li y Charlotte hasta la puerta y me fui, no sin antes burlarme claro.

 _-o-o-o-o-_

-¿Y bien?- un sonriente Castiel se recargó en el casillero de a lado

-y bien ¿qué? –volteé hacia él mirándole cómplice

-¿cuando me invitaras? pequeña

-¿yo? ¿Por qué no me invitas tú?

-te estoy dejando el honor- rio él

-oooh gracias su real majestad—Me incliné justo como Alicia en la obra

-lo sé, lo sé jajaja – era bueno volver a ver reír a Castiel, era como si todo pudiera estar bien

-bueno ya- cerré mi casillero y comencé a caminar hacia el patio-¿y?

-¿Qué?

-tu sabes, ¿cuando le invitaras? – miré al mayor

-¿a quién? -frunció el ceño

-tu sabes, a Nath...- no pude alcanzar a terminar debido a las manos contraria en mi boca

-no lo digas

-tu preguntaste- dije librándome de sus manos

Suspiró -como quieres que le invite si 'alguien' –me miró acusadoramente- invito a todos en el salón y aún peor a mi ex- frunció el seño aún mas

-¡ya te dije que lo sentía!

-agh-rodo los ojos

-se me escapo, además ¡tu sabes lo insistente que es él!

\- aún así, si invito al delegado ardera Troya...-sonrió- claro, si es que acepta ir conmigo

-bueno- me senté en la pequeña banca para después dar palmadas para que Castiel se sentara a mi lado -aún tienes tiempo, yo tal vez debería dejar que Kim fuese con Violeta-

\- tal vez deberíamos de ir juntos— Sonreí, Castiel y yo a veces salíamos juntos para ignorar nuestras frustraciones

-¿y así no ardera Troya?- Castiel se alzó de hombros

-yo no puedo ir con Nathaniel ni tu con Violetta ¿qué otra opción nos queda? ¿Amber?

-…

-….

-….

-no, ni si quiera se te ocurra

Sucrette sonrió.


End file.
